Combination cigarette lighter holders and cigarette cases are well known in the art. Also known are lighter holders with pockets. Also known is a pipe lighter holder that actually forms a miniature pipe.
The traditional pipe smoker must use a lighter as well as a tobacco stuffer and a pipe poker to enjoy his pipe. What is needed in the art is a combination multi-tool and lighter holder.
The present invention provides a plastic case to hold a standard lighter. The case has a hammer shaped base on one side to serve as a tobacco or an herb stuffer. The other side of the base has a hinged poker to provide a metal rod to mix the tobacco or other herb and/or clean the pipe. When not in use the poker folds into the case.